Destino
by Adds09
Summary: [El destino da más vueltas que una montaña rusa en un día] -Ya no estaba segura de si era orgullo o dignidad, pero estaba dispuesta a ignorar el hecho de que Sasuke había vuelto a la ciudad y de la mano de otra persona, no importaba cuánto me iba a costar.
1. Chapter 1

¡Oh por Dios! Tenía tanto tiempo que no entraba aquí y estoy tan apenada por aquellos que leen y siguen mi otra historia que no sé cómo responder por ella. He entrado en u ataque de pánico y un bloqueo emocional muy elevado. Vivo en Venezuela, creo que describir la situación estaría de más, aquí de por sí todo es difícil.

No les mentiré, esta historia no es nueva, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo tiene guardada pero sólo encontré éste capítulo y quise ver si les gustaba. Podría hacer el intento de algo corto mientras la motivación de la anterior (La otra, se llama), vuelve.

Espero les guste y contar con sus lindos comentarios. ¡Abrazos para todos!

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

Hacía más de un año que Sasuke y yo habíamos terminado. Habíamos terminado cuando nos faltaban 6 días para cumplir tres años juntos.

 _Triste, ¿verdad?_

En mis 24 años nunca antes había sido tan feliz. La relación era casi perfecta. _Casi._

El único problema eran sus papas. Me odiaban. No les caí bien al no ser de la alta sociedad, como ellos. Y aunque a Sasuke eso era lo último que le importaba, aún así me lastimaban sus miradas de odio.

Fue peor la cosa cuando empezaron a meterse en la relación. Tratando de llenarle la cabeza a Sasuke con cosas horribles de mí y me vi llorando en su regazo, justo después de tratar de terminar con él –nunca me dejó romper la relación- hasta que él me consolaba y me decía que me quería y que no nos íbamos a separar nunca.

Pero a pesar de todo, fui feliz. Fui realmente feliz, hasta que encontré a mi novio teniendo sexo con una pelirroja exuberante y asquerosa, de clase alta. De esas a las que sí les gustaba a mis queridos ex suegros.

Él intentó hablar conmigo al día siguiente y explicarme que estaba drogado y que no estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. No le creí. Le voltee la cara dos veces con bofetadas y le grité que lo odiaba, que no me buscara nunca más y que no lo quería volver a ver.

Eso fue 6 días antes de cumplir tres años, ese día terminamos. Duró 4 días más tratando de hablar conmigo, en sus intento fallidos, y me enteré al quinto que se había ido de viaje para no volver más.

Claro, entendí todo cuando al mes me cuentan que en realidad su papá lo había obligado a irse y no podía volver sin un permiso firmado por él. No sé a donde fue y tampoco sé como es que pudieran retener a un mayor de edad en un país del cual no es nacionalizado. Sasuke era un año mayor que yo.

Al mes siguiente tuve una visita. De esas visitas que te caen mal desde antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando vi que era la asquerosa pelirroja que se estaba cogiendo a mi novio, no dudé en abofetearla… sólo que ella no corrió con tanta suerte y le di más de 5 bofetadas en un intento por matarla y sacar la rabia de mí.

Cuando acabé en un arranque de llanto por la frustración, la oí gritarme que todo era mentira, que lo lamentaba y que en realidad, Sasuke sí estaba drogado y que fue obra de su madre –la de él-

Está de más decir que se me calló el alma a los pies y la boté de mi casa, se salvó de que no la empujé por las escaleras del dolor que tenía encima.

Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke e Itachi el mejor cuñado que he tenido en mi vida, pero ninguno de los dos me dio el número de Sasuke o tan siquiera el correo. Se me partió el corazón al enterarme por boca de Hinata, la novia de Naruto, que el mismo Sasuke pidió no saber nada de mí.

Entendí su dolor, su rabia, pero pensé que quizás él entendería la mía. Quizás su padre sí había logrado terminar de pudrirle la mente con cosas sobre mí.

Duré más de un mes sin salir de mi casa y partí la guitarra que le había comprado de aniversario.

Empecé a salir a los dos meses, sí, pero al psiquiatra. No comía, no bebía y no quería hablar con nadie. La depresión estaba consumiendo cada parte de mi alma. No fue nada fácil, no estuvimos juntos pequeños meses, sino prácticamente tres años.

Tres meses estuve en ese proceso, hasta que por fin logré convencer al médico de que podría estar sola sin ser una amenaza personal para mí misma.

Y aquí estoy, justo ahora, en mi casa, comiendo un tazón de helado de chocolate y tragándome las emociones.

 _Sasuke iba a volver._

Y no lo supe porque me lo dijeran, no, sino porque había escuchado a Itachi contárselo a Ino, mi mejor amiga. Y no supe si emocionarme o correr a llorar. No hice ninguna de esas dos, de todos modos.

 _Ya debería estar aquí._

Sé que Naruto quería decírmelo e Itachi estaba inquieto parloteando a mí alrededor, entendía que estuvieran preocupados, ellos dos eran los que estaban atrás de mí para ir a las consultas y tratar de subir de peso.

No sé qué me costó más: si luchar con mi depresión emocional o conmigo misma.

No volví a ver a sus papás, Itachi tampoco mencionaba nada, pero no pude evitar espiarlo dos veces cuando le oía hablar con Sasuke por Skype. Una de esas veces logré ver su rostro y supe que estaba feliz por allá. Eso me costó muchas bocanadas de aire y mucha calma.

 _Sasuke había vuelto… estaba aquí y no quería saber nada de mí._

Apreté los párpados y dejé a un lado el tazón vacío. Me levanté del suelo y apagué la televisión. Salí al pequeño balcón de mi apartamento y tomé aire. Vivíamos todos en la misma residencia, o bueno, menos Hinata. Ino vivía conmigo y Naruto junto a Itachi un piso más abajo.

Me maldije internamente al verlos aparecer y corrí a apagar la luz y agacharme para que no me vieran. Pero yo sí lograba verlos y se me anudó la respiración al ver a Sasuke bajarse del auto tomado de la mano de una morena que había visto en una revista hace tres meses. Aguanté el sollozo y aparté la vista. No era momento de caer en un coma emocional o de morir en el intento. Era momento de ser una adulta y superarlo.

Era momento de superar, de una vez por todas, a Sasuke Uchiha.

Xxx

 _-Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? –Tenía unos quince minutos dando vueltas por el muelle en el cual Sasuke me había citado, sólo que no lo veía por ningún lado y no era precisamente temprano._

 _La brisa me estaba helando, traía puesto un vestidito veraniego y eran más de las 7:00 de la noche. ¿Dónde estaría?_

 _Seguí caminando, respirando el agua salada y evitando tirarme al mar. Caminé hasta el final del muelle, donde las olas rompían y mis píes se mojaban. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento por absorber todo eso que tenía al frente. Sofoqué un chillido cuando unas manos fuertes y varoniles me habían alzado un poco por detrás, con las manos en mi cintura y su nariz enterrada en mi cuello._

 _-Hola. –Susurró con voz emocionada y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Hacia días que no lo veía. La universidad lo tenía enrollado y mi tiempo era reducido al estar en finales. Me giré aún en sus brazos, le tomé la cara con las manos y le besé los labios con lentitud. Tan sólo un pequeño roce._

 _-Hola. -Susurré de vuelta sobre sus labios. A esas alturas ya había abierto los ojos y vi que estaba sonriendo. Los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa ladina, el cabello alborotado. Todo en él era precioso. Sus brazos me habían quitado el frío y lo abracé muy fuerte por el cuello._

 _-Te extrañé. –Le oí decir. Sonreí más ampliamente y empecé a repartir besos por todo su rostro, mientras susurraba cada palabra entre cada beso._

 _-También… te… extrañé. –Escuché su risa sofocada entre sus dientes y terminó alzando mis píes del suelo. Reí al sentir sus músculos en mis costillas y sus dedos en mi espalda. -¿A dónde vamos?_

 _-A la luna. –Reí más fuerte sin poder controlarlo y sentí que mi alma se elevaba junto a mis píes._

 _Dios, amaba a este loco._

* * *

 ** _¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero les haya agradado!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Tuve un arranque de inspiración y decidí escribir el segundo capítulo, y casi todo el tercero. Me siento entusiasmada con este fic y espero retomar la emoción de mi otra historia aún sin terminar. A los que la siguen y aún esperan, no les prometeré fecha, pero sepan que nunca dejo nada sin terminar.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, me gustó mucho escribirlo. Y e** **spero sus opiniones :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

El maldito sol me estaba lastimando los párpados. ¿Quién demonios había abierto la cortina? Debían ser las 6:00am y yo debería seguir durmiendo como un ángel. Por amor de Dios, era domingo, ¡maldición!

Abrí los ojos de mala gana y me obligué a sacar mis piernas de la cama y de poner firmemente mis pies en el suelo. No tuve mucha suerte, caí de nuevo hacia atrás, y me hubiese vuelto a dormir si no fuese por el estúpido sol. Aguanté un sollozo porque me habían arrebatado mi hora de sueño más cómoda y me levanté de un salto. Eso me costó un mareo que traté de superar y me tambaleé hasta la ventana. Me dispuse a cerrar las cortinas hasta que noté varias personas en el estacionamiento. Estaba recién levantada y el sol aún me estaba cegando, así que no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo vivía en un lugar cómodo en el cual muchas personas despertaban temprano un domingo para correr o desayunar.

Cerré las cortinas y me volví a dormir.

* * *

-¡Sakura! –Grité del susto.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Ino? –Desperté de un salto y me volví a marear por el aleteo de mi corazón y estuve tentada de llorar. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto un domingo?

-¡Que son las 2:00pm, estúpida! –Abrí los ojos como platos, abrí la boca para gritar y luego recordé que era domingo y podía despertar en la noche si me daba la gana.

-Ino, ¿y eso qué importa? –La fulminé con la mirada. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa discreta y supe que estaba pasando algo.

Desde que Sasuke volvió, la noche anterior, fingí no saber de su existencia en el piso de debajo. No hablamos de ello, ella no hizo preguntas y yo menos. Pero algo pasaba esta vez. Y ella sabía que fuese lo que fuese que vaya a decir a continuación, mi respuesta sería echarla de mi cuarto, así que optó por no decirlo.

-Importa, créeme que importa. –Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se volvió vacilante, sus ojos inquietos y sus manos empezaron a moverse suavemente. -¿Por qué no te das un baño? –No respondí, estaba un poco malhumorada y me dirigí directo al baño a lavar mis dientes y terminar de despertarme con un baño tibio, para ver qué pasaba.

Después de que terminé y me puse un simple short ajustado blanco, una camiseta negra que dejaba ver casi mi ombligo y unos converse, salí a la sala.

Quedé helada. Me detuve en la entrada de la sala, en ese pequeño pasillo que sentí que se cerraba en torno a mí, y traté de respirar de nuevo. Dos segundos después de mi pequeño ataque de pánico, fruncí el ceño.

Era menudita, cabello oscuro, estaba vestida casual pero su porte era elegante, como en las fotos que había visto. Su nombre era Tenten, y parecía ser demasiado simpática como para querer que realmente me simpatice.

Me acerqué a ambas con paso suave y me detuve a un lado del sillón. Después de ver a Sasuke llegar con ella, decidí no prestarle atención. Su decisión fue olvidarme, dejarme atrás, no responder nunca a las peticiones de hablar, a las únicas dos que le había hecho con Naruto, así que decidí que mi orgullo era más grande que cualquier otra cosa y que yo valía más que él.

Tenía dignidad. Más dignidad y orgullo que otra cosa. Y podía hacer esto y él lo sabía. Siempre había apremiado mi habilidad de tomar una decisión y ponerla en práctica. Y había decidido mantenerme alejada, sin dolor ni resentimiento. Sólo indiferente, que era como, sorprendentemente, me sentía.

Me dolió más tenerlo lejos que verlo aquí, con ella.

Ino me dirigió una mirada expectante y decidí relajarme, dejé el ceño y sonreí un poco, sólo un poco. Tente me miró y un pequeño deje de asombro surcó sus ojos. Me recorrió con la mirada y vi un poco de pesar en la misma. Me confundí y cuando miró mi rostro, ella lo notó. La tensión era casi palpable.

Hasta que sonrió. Ino se relajó pero yo no pude dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal. Miré disimuladamente mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que estaba normal, como siempre.

Quizás no le gustaba la ropa ajustada o pensaba que era una chica fácil, pero amaba vestir así, desde siempre.

 _Y él amaba eso._

Sacudí los pensamientos y me acerqué al sillón.

-Saku, ella es Tenten, una amiga. Está… en el piso de abajo, con los demás. –Ino habló muy rápido, más de lo usual y yo le sonreí. No me sentía mal, en lo absoluto. –Tenten, ella es Saku, mi mejor amiga.

Le tendí la mano y le sonreí, ella vaciló hasta que vio mi sonrisa y me apretó la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura. –Su voz era suave, ella era realmente muy tranquila. Me caía bien. Quise odiar ese hecho, pero no pude. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y yo no era usualmente injusta.

-Un placer, Tenten. –Hubo una pausa, nos soltamos y ella bebió un poco de jugo. Era elegante y rica por donde la vieras. Quise ignorar el pensamiento que me gritaba que algo andaba mal en ella, pero no lo entendía, así que no le di importancia.

-Ino –La miró. Luego me miró a mí y se le suavizó la mirada. –Saku, esta noche vamos a comer en un restaurante nuevo que mi… Sasuke, quiso probar. ¿Van a ir, verdad?, están todos invitados. –Ella me estaba hablando a mí. Estaba claro que Ino diría que sí pero ella quería ver mi respuesta.

Se veía inquieta, pero sincera, ella en serio me estaba invitando. También estaba el hecho de que había evitado decir "novio" y eso realmente me conmovió.

Pero no quería ir. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos?, él no me quería ahí, ni quería invitarme ni mucho menos verme. Ni yo a él.

Pero ella me estaba invitando, ella era dulce, tímida y se preocupaba por mí. Además, no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar aquí y yo no iba a dejar de salir con mis amigos por él. No por él.

Así que sonreí.

-Claro que sí. Me encantaría.

Ino se incomodó y me dirigió una mirada desde su puesto, la ignoré. No quería ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

* * *

Como a las 6:00pm Tenten bajó a ducharse y arreglarse, a las 7:30pm debíamos estar en el restaurante, en casi media hora.

Estaba acabando de peinarme cuando la rubia entró al cuarto.

Estaba muy guapa. Tenía un pantalón blanco ceñido y una blusa un poco transparente color rojo. Unos tacones no tan altos era su toque final para verse preciosa. Su cabello estaba liso y caía recto a los lados de su cara, largo y brilloso. Le sonreí.

-A Itachi le va a encantar verte así. –Ella se sonrojó y se echó sobre mi cama, evitando mi comentario. Tenían meses queriéndose pero ninguno de los dos lo admitía. Ino era orgullosa e Itachi tiene fama de mujeriego, y no la culpo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? –Al irse Tenten, me encerré en mi cuarto sin darle chance a Ino de hablar. Sabía lo que me iba a decir pero ya estaba hecho, iba a ir.

-Sí. –Dejé mi cabello suelto con las puntas naturalmente ondeadas y me eché perfume. _El perfume que a él le gustaba_. Fruncí el ceño. Ella se dio cuenta del porqué.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Estaba preocupada. Me giré y la vi. Me puse un pantalón negro y ceñido, a la cadera, unos tacones del mismo color y una blusa elegante pero un poco corta, algo ancha, caía una manga por mi hombro. Era azul. Me veía bien, elegante pero sin perder mí toque. Los huesitos en mi cadera estaban a la vista. Me sentía fuerte esta noche. Me acerqué para sentarme a su lado.

-Ino, estoy perfectamente. Sé que tienen demasiados motivos para estar preocupados, pero estoy bien, lo juro. Además, Tenten fue sincera y se le notaba un poco la inquietud. –Ella no se convenció del todo. –Y no me voy a quedar encerrada en el cuarto cada vez que ustedes salgan hasta que se vayan. –Le reproché en silencio. Ella suspiró y se aclaró.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, me encanta que estés con nosotros y más que ella te haya caído tan bien, es una dulzura, pero Sasuke… -Ella negó con la cabeza un poco, viendo el suelo. –No te quiero ver más llorando, ni en el psiquiatra, ni mucho menos entrando en pánico. –Le sonreí con sinceridad, amaba a mi amiga. Asentí para que se despreocupe y luego me sonrió.

-Te ves sexy. –Reí con ganas.

-¿Y tú?, Itachi va a enloquecer. –Vale, quizás no me había cambiado el tema para hablar de mí, sino porque lo estaba evitando. La miré fijamente. -¿Qué pasó ahora? –Ella evitó mi mirada. Luego se tensó, frunció el ceño y me miró molesta.

-No me pienso ir en el carro con ese idiota. –Suspiré pesadamente. Gracias al cielo tenía un carro.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llamó a Ino, porque a Itachi no le atendió la llamada, le avisó que ya debíamos irnos.

Agarramos nuestros bolsos y bajamos a la planta baja. Evité el segundo piso y esperamos abajo. El primero en aparecer fue Naruto y sus ojos se congelaron al verme. Mi pulso se disparó.

¿No sabían que yo iba a estar?

* * *

MaryUcHaru0722: ¡Hey! Hola c: gracias por comentar, espero que hayas leído este capítulo y te haya gustado, espero tu opinión más sincera y ayudarte a seguir. Prometo un final feliz jajajaja.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **¿Merece reviews?**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿cómo están? espero que muy bien. Como dije, tenía este casi todo escrito y ya tengo el que sigue, y les prometo que es más largo, más emocionante y aparece un nuevo personaje que hace que la historia gire un poco.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y me lo dejen saber a través de sus lindos comentarios.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

Le mandé una mirada a Ino pero ésta no estaba pendiente de los que iban bajando. Estaba viendo fijamente su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Entendí la razón cuando Itachi, que se quedó petrificado con menos disimulo que Naruto al verme, también tenía su teléfono en las manos.

Me exasperé y les mandé una mirada desafiante. Ellos se miraron un segundo y avanzaron cuando Sasuke les pidió que siguieran caminando para ellos poder bajar del todo.

Me congelé por dentro. Si ellos no sabían que yo iba, entonces Sasuke tampoco. Esto no podía ser bueno. Aparté mi mirada de las escaleras y me di la vuelta, no quería ver su rostro congelado por verme. Estaba molesta, incómoda e indignada con mis amigos, más aun con Ino. ¡Esa estúpida no les había dicho nada!

 _Y Tenten tampoco._ Aunque bueno, en su lugar, no sabría cómo decir tal cosa, de todos modos. Suspiré. No podía estar molesta con ella.

Esperé y el silencio se volvió muy pesado detrás de mí. No podía avanzar a la puerta yo sola, quedaría como una estúpida. Aguanté el impulso de girarme cuando escuché los pasos de todos dirigirse a nosotras. Ino estaba muda, aunque no sabía si era por Itachi o porque por fin entendió todo.

Sentí unas manos en mis hombros y me giré para abrazar a Naruto, tenía días sin verlo. Él me sonrió pero buscó en mi rostro algún signo de tristeza pero sólo me vio molesta, muy molesta. Itachi me abrazó del mismo modo sólo que estaba tenso, mirando a mi amiga de reojo, la misma que me estaba viendo fijamente.

Me estaba desesperando y ya se nos hacía tarde. Tenía que hacer algo.

Me giré del todo y avancé hacia Tenten sin dirigir una sola mirada a Sasuke, quien la tenía tomada de la mano, y le di un beso de saludo. Ella sonrió y fue como si diez años se le quitaran de encima.

Ella sabía quién era yo. Sabía todo, absolutamente todo. Eso era lo que estaba mal en ella, me había estado observando, comparándose conmigo en esos shorts tan ajustados que decidí ponerme, buscando qué tanto había amado su novio en mí.

Esa realidad me golpeó porque no me había puesto a pensar en ello y me pregunté cómo estaría ella en ese momento. Qué estaría pensando. ¿Me odiaría?, no, no podía ser una mentira semejante dulzura. Ella lo entendía.

Me giré hacia Sasuke, por fin, y lo miré. Tenía el cabello alborotado, como solía llevarlo. Un pantalón negro y una camisa de jean, se veía muy bien. Me estaba viendo. Sus ojos casi negros, estaban paralizados, congelados. Conocía esa mirada.

 _Lo conocía demasiado_. Y esa otra realidad me golpeó.

-Hola, Sasuke. –Le sonreí de forma amable y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Todos en ese pequeño rincón estaban casi sudando. Salí casi riendo de histeria por la puerta. Sentí que todos me siguieron.

* * *

-¡Cielos santo! Eso fue… -Ino estaba entre reír y llorar. La tensión fue demasiada pero yo no quería hablar de eso. Necesitaba distraer mi mente de Sasuke en su carro con Tenten, así que me enfoqué en Ino que venía conmigo.

Ella no se quiso ir con Itachi, quien iba en su carro con Naruto, rumbo a buscar a Hinata.

-¿Qué está pasando?, es decir, hiciste que sacara mi carro cuando bien podíamos irnos con los chicos allá atrás. Y no me mientas. Algo pasa, él también está raro. –Estaba dando vuelta a una esquina cuando la escuché, demasiado molesta.

-Es un imbécil. –Bien, eso ya lo había oído un montón. La dejé continuar. –Hace unos días intentó besarme. –Vale, eso no me sorprendía. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no lo hiciera, porque dudaba demasiado que Ino haya dicho "no". La oí respirar más fuerte y traté de enfocarme en no reír. -¡Es un idiota! No me besó, se alejó cuando estaba a nada de rozar mis labios, cuando ya yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, temblando de la emoción. ¡Y él no me besó! Se alejó sin más, molesto, como si le diera asco. –Eso no tenía mucho sentido.

-Ino, Itachi ya te ha besado antes, ¿por qué le darías asco ahorita? –Ella estaba ofuscada.

-¿Y qué demonios voy yo a saber?, le mandé un mensaje esa misma noche diciéndole que no se me vuelva a acercar, que si quería jugar al tira y aprieta, pues que se buscase a otra. –Un punto muy válido. Creo que tendré que hablar con Itachi pronto.

-Buen punto. Pero calma, ¿sí?, debe tener una explicación. –Y la tenía. Y sospechaba cuál era. Fruncí el ceño. Pero claro que iba a hablar con Itachi.

-¡No! No te atrevas a hacer eso. Si llegas a hablar con él, te asesinaré mientras duermes.

-Ino, no puedes vivir sin mí. –Detuve el carro en el edificio de Hinata hacía unos minutos y ahora Naruto estaba tocando mi ventana. Eso hizo que Ino no dijera nada más.

Bajé el vidrio. -¿Pasa algo, Naruto? –Él se veía ofuscado.

-No soporto a Itachi. ¿Podría venir con ustedes junto a Hinata? –Reí y asentí.

Se abrió la puerta trasera y ellos entraron. Saludamos a Hinata y al sentir el mal humor de Ino, Naruto casi llora. -¿Es que está de moda andar así? –Reí más fuerte que al principio e Hinata me acompañó. No sabía si estaba en un estado repentino de shock o algo por el estilo, pero me sentía un poco tranquila y me estaba aferrando a ese hecho.

Hinata se acercó a mi hombro y habló bajito, a pesar de que igual todos iban a oír. -¿estás bien? –Apreté un poco el volante. Bien, eso fue incómodo.

-Sí, Hina, estoy perfectamente. –Apreté su mano en mi hombro y ella se relajó.

Conduje unos pocos minutos más, con los dos autos atrás, y por fin llegamos al restaurante.

Si bien yo no era de clase alta ni mucho menos, estaba familiarizada con estos sitios. Mi trabajo de fotógrafa me daba bien de dinero, con eso vivía cómoda. _Lástima que eso no bastaba para los padres de Sasuke e Itachi._ Miré de reojo a Ino. Ella vivía muy bien por su trabajo, pero presentía que lo de Itachi tenía mucho que ver con un padre amenazante y una rubia de clase _media_ hermosa.

Eran las 7:47pm y estábamos rogando poder comer. Moría de hambre. Me bajé del auto, seguida de los demás y me hice a un lado en la recepción. Sasuke se acercó a la chica y le dijo su nombre, la misma sonrió y nos guió a una mesa algo distante de las demás. Era un sitio VIP.

Me quedé de última en la fila y miré a todos caminar. Me inundó una sensación de deja vú muy fuerte, casi pude sentirme en el sitio hace algunos meses, salvo que Tenten estaba de más en esta escena. Ya todos estaban sentados cuando miraron hacía mí, unos pasos atrás. Me había detenido al recordar, y sentí su mirada clavarse en mi rostro. Me negué a devolvérsela pero era demasiado fuerte el impulso de idiotez.

Su rostro me decía que tuvo la misma sensación y el mismo recuerdo. Me giré hacia la izquierda y me dirigí al baño. De repente me hacía falta la respiración.

Me estaba mirando al espejo un minuto después cuando Tenten entró por la puerta. Ella se veía culpable, _culpable_ _en serio._

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Tenten, completamente. No tengo razones para no estarlo. – _Pero sí las tenía, me sobraban, de hecho._

Ella vaciló, abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró, repitió la acción y al final asintió. Sabía lo que iba a decir, y no quería oírlo. Le sonreí y salimos del baño.

Ino estaba sentada junto a Hinata y Naruto, y a su lado un puesto vacío, el mío. Itachi estaba al lado de Sasuke, frente a mí, y su lado Tenten.

Si bien tenía frente a mí a Itachi e Ino a Sasuke, casi quise reír. Tomé un poco del agua que estaba ahí servida en vasos de vidrio e intenté relajarme. No pude. Me dolía la espalda de tanta tensión.

No pude intentar relajarme un minuto completo porque el silencio, salvo por la conversación en susurros que tenía atrapados a Hinata y a Naruto, me estaba sofocando.

Teníamos en esa mesa sólo cinco minutos y me estaba asfixiando. Itachi no paraba de mirar a Ino, quien a su vez se dispuso a hablar un poco con Tenten. Yo sólo los observé a todos. Sasuke estaba viendo la carta. Era el único mirando el menú, pero no estaba leyendo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en una parte de la carta pero no se movían, él estaba pensando, _recordando_ , quizás.

 _¿Qué te gustaría comer? –Estábamos en un lindo restaurante cómodo, ni tan lujoso ni de comida rápida. Cómodo._

 _Yo estaba mirando el menú con ganas, pensando que debía pedir algo diferente esta vez, pero mi mirada siempre se volvía hacia la pasta. Hice un mohín, disgustada._

 _-No me digas, pasta cuatro quesos, ¿no? –Lo observé y entrecerré mis ojos hacia él, medio molesta. Él se rió, le saqué la lengua._

 _Pero asentí, riendo. Amaba la pasta._

-¿Qué desean ordenar? –Sacudí mis pensamientos lejos, todos estaban ordenando y yo no había leído aún la carta. Tenten pidió una especie de pasticho que no había probado y sólo faltábamos por pedir Sasuke y yo.

El joven me miró. Pero posó sus ojos en Sasuke cuando el mismo preguntó, soltando las palabras con toda la naturalidad del mundo, absorto en su mente -¿Hay pasta cuatro quesos? – _¿qué?_ Mi garganta se cerró, mis ojos se ampliaron y mi pulso se disparó.

Escuché un grito ahogado y vi que Tenten tenía la misma expresión que yo.

Ella estaba horrorizada.

Y eso me horrorizó porque era un detalle que ella no debía saber.

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos:_**

Katya kawasaki: Hey, hola :) Espero que este te haga gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario *Abrazo para ti*

MaryUcHaru0722: ¡Holis! Sí, sí, lo sé, pero créeme que se vienen muchas sorpresas, ya verás, prometo que será emocionante. ¿Te gustó este capítulo?

* * *

 _ **Y a ustedes, ¿les gustó?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! A que soy una chica rápida, ¿verdad? *se le infla el pecho* bueno, la verdad es que estoy tan llena de trabajo y estudios (estoy casi finalizando un nivel universitario), que he tenido que sacar al menos una hora para escribir cada capítulo de esta historia. ¡Y me siento orgullosa, y completamente motivada con sus comentarios! Sepan que cuando subo un capítulo aquí, es porque ya tengo listo el siguiente. Sí, esa será mi nueva técnica para no perder el hilo de la historia.**

 **Este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores, tiene mucha emoción y le puse mucho amor. Se llega un personaje súper importante en la historia pero, hey, no saquen conclusiones, se vienen muchas sorpresas. Quizás un final feliz, quizás uno trágico. Ok, no, trágico no, ¿verdad? ok, lo siento, sigo.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVS, SUS FOLLOWS Y SUS REVIEWS! Son unas preciosuras, de verdad. Ahora, a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

Todos en la mesa estaban en silencio. El mesonero se había dirigido hacia la barra a preguntar al chef si podía hacer esa pasta, ya que la misma no estaba en la carta.

Todos ahí sabían lo mucho que me gustaba comer ese plato, todos sabían que yo siempre lo pedía y que Sasuke se reía siempre por ese hecho, todos lo sabían, hasta Tenten.

El hecho de que la morena supiera eso y de que se hubiera horrorizado, me escandalizó. Casi puedo tocar la tensión en la mesa con un dedo.

Mi mirada seguía sobre Tenten y la misma giró a verme. Estaba sorprendida, auténticamente sorprendida, _pero no lucía enojada_. Pidió disculpas y se levantó poco a poco de la mesa, desorientada.

Miré a Sasuke y este estaba mirándola. Luego me miró a mí y frunció el ceño. Lo imité, _¿qué demonios?_ El que había dicho aquello fue él, no yo. Se levantó rápidamente para ir tras Tenten y sentí que necesitaba gritar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Ino estaba paralizada. Miré a los demás de forma rápida y todos andaban así.

-Sólo fue una simple pregunta, es algo común. –Dije las palabras en susurros y de forma dibutativa.

-A Sasuke no le gusta esa pasta. –Itachi decidió intervenir. Me tensé.

-Quizás encontró su gusto por ella en estos meses. –Tomé mi cartera y me levanté del asiento.

-¿Sakura? –Naruto me estaba viendo con duda. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no, no iría tras ellos.

Caminé en sentido contrario a donde había ido Tenten y me dirigí a la barra para pedir un trago.

-Un mojito, por favor. –El joven me miró, asintió y se dispuso a prepararlo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Era sólo una pregunta estúpida, no tenía que ver conmigo. Pero no podía engañarme, todo apuntaba a que sí, sobretodo el hecho de que Tenten se hubo levantado de la mesa, medio abatida, medio desorientada.

Ella no merecía eso, en lo absoluto, _y yo tampoco_.

Sasuke sólo era un idiota, uno bien grande.

¡Ni siquiera sé para qué volvió!

Sentí un grito mudo en mi garganta y vi que estaba temblando. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a mis amigos mirándome, ellos debían estar preocupados pero tanta tensión, y tanto drama me estaba asfixiando.

Quería irme.

 _Me iba a ir._

Decidida, tomé el trago que el joven había puesto frente a mí y le pagué con propina incluida, pero no me levanté. Me lo tomé ahí mismo. Estaba fuerte, arrugué un poco la nariz y traté de tomarlo todo de un sorbo.

Escuché las voces de Tenten y Sasuke en la mesa y me negué el hecho de que debía voltear porque ellos habían regresado. También me di cuenta de que el mesonero había vuelto a nuestra mesa pero ya el hambre se había ido de mi cuerpo. Decidí quedarme ahí unos minutos más, sólo unos minutos, al fin y al cabo me había acabado mi bebida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sentí un calor detrás de mí y luego a mi derecha. El perfume me inundó. Sasuke se había sentado a mi lado. Mi corazón se disparó y odié ese hecho. Miré hacia la izquierda, recorriendo el lugar.

-¿Qué vas a comer? –Bueno, al menos había obviado el hecho pasado y estaba tratando de calmar la tensión, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no tengo hambre, más bien me duele la cabeza, debería irme. –Aún sin mirarlo, hice ademán de levantarme del asiento cuando sentí la mano de Sasuke sobre la mía, en el mostrador. Aguanté un chillido por la sensación y quité mi mano de debajo de la suya de forma muy rápida.

Lo miré. Estaba viendo su mano en el mostrador y estaba como sorprendido. Desde nuestra mesa no se pudo haber visto el acto, o eso esperaba.

-No te vayas, Sakura, sé que tienes hambre. –Su voz fue calmada, pero sonó como una obligación. Lo miré desafiante, con todo el valor que me estaba obligando a sentir, a pesar de que el peso de tenerlo tan cerca me estuviese aplastando.

-Puedo comer en otro sitio. De igual, ni sabías que iba a venir, lamento eso, no quise ser imprudente sólo que… -Me interrumpió.

-Claro que sabía que vendrías, Sakura, Tenten me lo dijo. –Una cachetada de realidad. Eran _novios,_ ¿cómo no se lo iba a decir? Le oí suspirar, tuvo que haber visto algo en mi cara. –No te vayas. –Quise golpearlo por pedirme algo que yo tenía que haberle pedido a él hace meses. –Le caes bien a Tenten. –Eso último fue casi una súplica. No me pedía que me quedara por mí, ni por él, sino por _ella_. Me dolió el hecho e intenté sonreír. El intento fue fallido y sólo asentí, levantándome del asiento y caminando directo hacia la mesa, dejándolo atrás.

Estaba tratando de evitar el hecho de que él me quería lejos, de que había pedido a sus amigos no darme chance de comunicarme ni una sola vez con él. Aún no lo entendía y me mortificaba querer saberlo, a pesar de que él ya estaba bien con otra persona. Pero mi abuela decía que cuando algo quedaba inconcuso y se volvía, de repente, intermitente, dolía el doble.

Casi pude ver un brillo en su mirada al verme en las escaleras, pero lo había imaginado. Lo del menú fue sólo un evento aislado, costumbre, quizás. Y lo de la mano sobre el mostrador había sido un reflejo, no más. Nada más. No significaba nada. Nada.

Nada.

 _Nada._

Retomé mi puesto y vi a Tenten sonreírle a Hinata, y decidí no mirarla mucho, aún cuando se había dirigido a mí al hablar de forma muy amable, como si nada hubiese sucedido antes. Quizás Sasuke la había calmado diciéndole que sólo fue una pregunta tonta o algo así.

Traté de no sentirme molesta por ese hecho ya que no había significado _nada_. Maldita sea que no.

-Sakura, ¿qué vas a comer? –Tomé el menú de la mesa, como si estuviese tranquila, y pedí lo primero que vi.

-Arroz chino. –Ino me miró como si estuviese loca y el chico anotó el pedido. No me desagradaba el arroz chino pero había muchísima comida mejor en el menú variado, pero ya no tenía apetito y decirlo crearía más tensión de la que ya había.

Hinata empezó a hablar con Tenten sobre cosas triviales, casi conociéndose y decidí que la morena tenía una simpatía nata. Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke estaban en lo suyo también, e Ino se había acercado mucho a mí, rozando su boca casi con mi oreja para que nadie más escuchase.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido todo eso de allá?, vi como tomó tu mano, Sakura, agradece al cielo que fui la única que lo vio, me aseguré de ello al ver a los demás en la mesa pero yo era la única consiente de la mirada tan profunda con la que él te estaba mirando. –Ella sonaba ofuscada. Traté de no prestar atención al hecho de que Ino se había dado cuenta, de lejos, de una mirada así cuando yo juraba que la había imaginado, casi deseando que me mirase así una vez más. Reprimí el sentimiento y soné desentendida.

-No fue nada, Ino, un reflejo solamente. –No mencioné lo de su mirada y añadí. –Me quiero ir. –Como si hubiese oído, _lo cual era casi imposible_ , sentí la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí unos segundos y yo seguí mirando a Ino de cerca.

-Falta poco, nena, ya nos iremos. Esta cena ha sido del asco. –Agregó a eso una mirada a Itachi y se veía muy disgustada. El moreno estaba ajeno a esa mirada pero estaba casi segura de que la sentía.

Estuvimos un rato en eso, entre conversaciones generales a las que poco y nada prestaba atención, mirando siempre a todos menos a Sasuke o Tenten. La comida llegó rato después y comimos en silencio excepto por Naruto que no paraba de hablar. No acabé mi plato y se volvieron a sumergir en otra conversación.

Sentí como Hinata sonreía un poco a alguien detrás de mí y me giré por pura mala costumbre, para encontrar a Neji detrás de mí. Casi salto de la emoción. Me levanté rápidamente del asiento y salté a sus brazos.

-¡Neji! –Lo apreté muy fuerte y toda la tensión de mi cuerpo salió del mismo. Lo oí reír sofocadamente en mi oído. Me había alzado para poder estar a su altura. Reí como tonta.

-Hola, preciosa. –Seguía riendo. –Me estás asfixiando, pequeña. –Reí más fuerte y lo solté, para luego abrazarlo mucho más suave por debajo de sus brazos, ya con los tacones en el suelo. Era más alto que yo, cabello marrón, vestido tan casual como siempre, el porte elegante de todo abogado y una sonrisa con hoyuelos que derretiría a cualquier, _a cualquiera menos a mí_.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Levanté la mirada de su pecho para ver sus preciosos ojos marrones mirarme con dulzura. Tenía meses que no lo veía y diablos que lo extrañaba.

A Neji lo conocí por medio de Hinata, es su primo. Es atento y un excelente amigo, había estado ahí para levantarme del suelo y me había comprado tantos potes de helado de chocolate que ya no podía contarlos. Vivía en otra ciudad por trabajo, por lo que lo veía poco.

Esperen, _¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí?_ Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección y luego giré para ver a Hinata del mismo modo.

Mala idea. La mirada de Sasuke era tan penetrante, tan fuerte, tan cargada, que no pude llegar a los ojos de mi amiga cuando los de él ya me habían atrapado. Me quedé sin respiración un segundo. Luego lo dejé.

-Un pajarito me dijo que estabas aquí y quise darles una sorpresa. –Neji me soltó para saludar a los demás, hasta que se detuvo en Sasuke y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Le había mostrado fotos de Sasuke, ya que Neji me había conocido en mi peor época. Sentí la tensión emanar de su rostro. _Del de ambos_.

-Neji, él es Sasuke, mi hermano. –Itachi salvó el momento y estos dos se dieron la mano con apenas unas palabras de saludo por medio.

Vi como Neji se fijó en Tenten y le brillaron los ojos de un modo que no entendí. Sentí como se tensó de forma inmediata.

-Y esta es Tenten, su novia. –agregué de forma casual, sonriendo para aliviar la tensión repentina. La mirada de Neji voló a mi dirección un segundo y luego le tendió la mano de forma muy robótica a Tenten. Quedé helada cuando la morena se puso pálida y no le tendió la mano de vuelta.

 _¿Qué?_

-Nos conocemos, Sakura, pero gracias por presentarnos. –Neji bajó la mano pero no dejó de mirarla. ¿Se conocían? Miré de nuevo a Neji y sentí su sonrisa forzada por todo su rostro. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo?

Tenten estaba tensa y Sasuke estaba que echaba chispas, supongo que por el intercambio entre Neji y Tenten, _¿verdad?_

-¿De dónde se conocen? –Hinata quiso saber.

-De la universidad, Hina. –Neji respondió de forma cortante pero amable y luego se giró hacia mí, aún tenso. –Espero me disculpen, pero voy a secuestrar a Sakura un rato. –Escuché un pequeño jadeo de Tenten y como sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras Neji tomaba mi cartera del asiento y me tendía la mano, ignorándola. Estaba congelada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me despedí de todos de forma general con la mano y tomé el brazo de Neji, negándome a tomar la mano que me ofrecía, como si fuese una niña que fueron a buscar a la escuela. Casi pude sentir la mirada de Sasuke quemando mi espalda. _Pero eso seguro_ _ **también**_ _me lo estaba imaginando_.

Cuando estábamos saliendo casi choqué de bruces con otra persona, me solté del brazo de Neji, le dije que espera allí y me devolví a la mesa casi corriendo, dejando al moreno casi en la salida. Cuando volví, vi que Ino estaba pálida, con el ceño fruncido y evitando a Itachi. ¡No podía dejarla! Evité a toda costa las demás miradas y me dirigí rápidamente a Naruto. Saqué las llaves de mi auto de la cartera.

-Naruto, por favor, quédate con mi auto y lleva a las chicas –Le tendí las llaves y él rubio me sonrió un poco tenso, como confundido por toda la situación, pero entendiendo. Él sabía que Ino no se iba a subir al auto con Itachi y haría mal tercio con Sasuke. Ignoré la punzada de celos. Me dispuse a irme, meneando la mano de forma robótica a todos en la mesa, casi corriendo.

No había dado diez pasos en el pasillo que ya no daba vista hacia la mesa y que tenía unos baños al costado, cuando sentí un leve tirón en mi brazo. Cuando me giré, pude ver a Sasuke sosteniéndome. ¿Qué demonios?

-No sabía que ahora eras una maleducada que dejaba cenas a medias, Sakura. –Estaba furioso. Me quedé de piedra al verlo y luego me molesté. No tenía ni un día en la ciudad y ya estaba dando órdenes.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Suéltame. –Él me miró con más intensidad pero aflojó su agarre. –Sasuke, suéltame. –Nada.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Casi le chillé en el rostro.

-No, Sakura, ¿ _tú_ qué demonios estás haciendo? –Ahora sí que estaba en shock. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?, estaba temblando de la ira y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también por el hecho de que lo tuviese tan cerca. Esa realidad me golpeó más duro que las anteriores y de forma muy involuntaria mi mirada cayó en su boca. Sus labios formaban una perfecta línea gruesa de disgusto.

 _Una boca que había besado tantas veces._

Regresé la mirada a sus ojos y vi que su ceño se había suavizado un poco. Me estaba mirando de otra forma, alternando la mirada entre mis ojos, mis labios y mi cuello. _¡Maldición!_ Mi cuello. Tenía el dije que me había regalado hace dos años, jamás me lo quitaba. Me inquieté y me empecé a mover para soltarme.

-No es tu asunto lo que haga o deje de hacer, Sasuke, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo? Déjame en paz y regresa a la mesa, gracias por la cena, de verdad, pero quiero irme. –No me soltaba, así que añadí en un susurro. –Con Neji. –Su rostro fue como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Me soltó y dio tres pasos atrás.

 _¿Qué?_

Se dio la vuelta y siguió.

Me quedé ahí paralizada viendo su espalda cruzar el pasillo, negándome a aceptar el pensamiento de que, quizás, estaba celoso. Mi corazón no dejaba de bombear en mi pecho. En serio, ¿qué había sido eso?

Neji se encontró conmigo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sakura? –Él tenía la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-Nada importante. –Caminé dejándolo atrás y salí al estacionamiento para encontrar su camioneta parada cerca. Tomé respiraciones profundas mientras esperé a que abriera los seguros, y me subí. Lo esperé y cuando subió y encendió el auto, solté.

-¿De dónde conoces a Tenten? –Lo miré tensarse y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Evitaba mi mirada. –Neji, dime. –Suspiró.

-Fue mi novia en la universidad. Ella también vivía aquí. Sus padres decidieron que esta ciudad era "peligrosa" para semejantes empresarios y decidieron irse. Cuando Tenten, después de dos años y medios de relación, me dijo aquello, sentí que mi mundo se desbarataba. –Aún no arrancaba. –Lo intentamos a distancia, y a pesar de que le caía bien a sus padres, ellos no querían a un abogado recién graduado para su hija, así que decidieron probar camino por otro país y otro apellido con fortuna. Empezaron a salir fotos de su familia con gente adinerada y jóvenes en cola para pedir la mano de Tenten –Apretó más fuerte el volante. –Yo no tenía suficiente dinero para visitarla cada dos semanas y la extrañaba, diablos que sí. Y ella a mí también. –Su mirada se llenó de un dolor que jamás había visto en él.- Nos queríamos como el infierno. –Cerró los ojos y quise llorar por él. –Al final opté por terminar la relación, yo no era competencia para todos los galanes que ella tenía detrás y ya estábamos muy lejos. –Concluyó, abriendo los ojos y arrancando el auto. –No volvimos a saber el uno del otro, hasta hoy. No había reparado en ella cuando llegué.

-Neji… -No sabía que decir, tenía la voz estrangulada. –Eso apenas fue hace dos años. –Dios. Apenas hace dos años.

-Lo sé. Y está con otra persona, viajando y saliendo. Se ve bien. Está muy linda. –Apenas susurraba. Hasta que recordó algo. –No me creo que su novio sea Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo Sasuke que me has mostrado en fotos. Es una completa mierda.

-Lo es. –Suspiré, sin saber qué añadir. –Por supuesto que lo es.

Era una completa mierda.

Quise evitar recordar los ojos de Sasuke en el pasillo o la mirada de pánico de Tenten al ver a Neji. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que sentía que ya no podríamos ser amigas. No con todo este rollo.

Mejor así, pensé.

 _Mejor así._

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus lindos reviews:**

 **MaryUcHaru0722** **:** ¡Hola!, fiel lectora. Gracias por tus comentario, no sabes cuánto me motivan. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí y me lo dejes saber. Un gran abrazo.

 **Kimmys:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario, fue tan lindo leerlo. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado esta historia, ¿te gustó éste capítulo?

Bien, por otro lado, te pido disculpas por el retraso con mi historia "La otra", la verdad es que entre tantas cosas, universidad, trabajo, vida familiar, vida amorosa, sentí mi vida hecha un caos el año pasado y de repente no sabía cómo continuar la historia y entonces me llegó esta nueva idea y dedicí aferrarme a esta emoción que hacía mucho no sentía al escribir algo nuevo, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar la otra así, ¡claro que no!, siempre termino todo lo que empiezo y se los debo, en serio que sí. Así que cuando acabe esta historia, empezaré a retomar todo el rumbo de la otra, y mira que ya tengo varias ideas nuevas anotadas.

Gracias por ser una fiel lectora, pasarte siempre y por esa recomendación, ¡aaaah!, de verdad, muchas gracias, eres una chica muy amable. Ojalá te haya gustado éste capítulo. ¡Abrazo!

 **Katya kawasaki** : ¡Hooola! Pues fíjate que éste fue mucho más largo que los anteriores, iban a ser dos pero te complací y tuvo mucha emoción, ¿a que sí? ¿Te gustó? gracias por tu comentario, fiel lectora también, te mando un abrazo c:

 **Carlie-Chan** **:** ¡Hola! Pues no tuviste que esperar mucho, ¿verdad?, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ¿qué tal éste capítulo? ¿aún piensas que hay algo raro? me encanta ponerlas en suspenso jajajajaja, gracias por comentar, un gran abrazo.

* * *

 ** _¿Y a ustedes, les gustó éste capítulo?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, ufff, lamento haber tardado. Mi proyecto final me está enloqueciendo un poco, además del trabajo y todo eso, y aunque ya tenía este capítulo listo yo dije que si no tenía el próximo también escrito, no lo iba a subir. Esa iba a ser mi nuevo técnica, y sí, ¡ya tengo el próximo capi! lo acabo de escribir y est ¿ok? Me encantó y sé que les va a gustar también.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero darles las GRACIAS totales a todos los que le están dando fav y follow a esta historia, no saben lo mucho que me emocionan y MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO, tengo lectoras fieles y nuevas y Dios, no saben cuánto me motivan. Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de responder sus reviews porque ya aquí en Venezuela es algo tarde y son varios pero los he leído todos y les mando un abrazo de oso a todos, incluso a los que sólo están leyendo. ¡SON UNA LINDURAS!**

 **Ahora bien, por otro lado, quiero comentarles que esta historia no será puro color rosa ni mucho menos, me encanta el drama y todo eso así que les voy a aconsejar que no saquen conclusiones apresuradas porque las haré sudar jajajajajaja.**

 **Espero que este capítulos les guste y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme, estaré encantada de leerlo.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

Neji me llevó a dar vueltas por la ciudad, cada uno sumido en pensamientos que iban y venían, tratando de hablar de todo menos de Sasuke o Tenten. Estaba casi segura de cuánto le estaba doliendo haberla visto, tanto como a mí haber visto a Sasuke, pero Neji era fuerte y en lo absoluto iba a demostrar frente a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo, y aún así casi pierde esa batalla del shock que le produjo haberla visto.

Si para mí había sido duro, para él también. Las historias no eran muy distintas, y era casi el mismo dolor, salvo que lo mío era un poco más reciente.

-Ni siquiera entiendo qué hace aquí. –Le dije a Neji tras sumirnos en un silencio a medida que íbamos pasando la ciudad iluminada. Lo miré, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, si bien no recuerdos, hasta que hablé. Decidí que prefería hablarlo con alguien que me entendiera un poco y Neji era el más indicado. Además, odiaba estar en silencio con él. Quería que él también se desahogara.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pensé que ella estaba lejos de aquí, sin ganas de volver ni mucho menos. Lo último que supe de ella, así de forma muy generalizada, es que sus padres habían comprado una nueva cadena hotelera, pero nada más. Tampoco es que quería saber de sus pretendientes ni mucho menos, así dejé de buscarla por Internet y opté por no usar redes sociales. –Concluyó de forma tranquila, a pesar de que sabía que estaba tenso.

-Quizás ambos extrañaban esta ciudad y ya que los dos son de aquí, decidieron venir a vacacionar. –Dije de forma casual, sin saber bien la respuesta.

-¿Cuándo volvieron? –Quiso saber, de pronto más interesado de lo normal.

-Ayer por la noche, o al menos ayer estaban en el edificio. –Lo vi tensarse un poco.

-¿Están… durmiendo juntos en un apartamento? –Esa pregunta me dejó en blanco dos segundos, asumiendo que no había pensando en eso, ni en ellos de ese modo, creo que aún estaba en shock y no caía en cuenta de todo. Ni siquiera estaba entendiendo todo lo que estaba pasando hasta ahora, todo pasaba muy rápido.

Además, yo decidí no dejarme vencer, por lo que mandaba el dolor a lo más hondo.

-Uh… bueno, no estoy segura, a decir verdad. Ellos están en el apartamento de los chicos. –Él presionó, a pesar de que ya yo no quería hablar más de ello.

-Pero los dos, ¿saku?, ¿ambos durmiendo allí? –Estaba pensando en algo y no lograba entender en qué, pero decidí responder.

-No tengo idea, Neji. No he hablado de esto con nadie desde que los vi llegar. No hice preguntas a Ino, no sé dónde duerme ella ni dónde duerme él. No sé nada más que pasaron todo el día ahí. Incluso, Tenten pasó media tarde con Ino y conmigo en el apartamento. –Reinó el silencio. -¿Por qué me preguntas esto? –Dudaba que fuese para atormentarse.

-Porque si algo sé sobre los padres de Tenten, es que no la dejarían sola con alguien que no fuese su esposo. - _¿Ah?_ –Algo no cuadra. –Le oí susurrar, hablando con él mismo. –Aunque quizás yo me quedé en el pasado, al fin y al cabo ya no es una niña sino una mujer, y Sasuke pues… bueno, un Uchiha. –El silencio reinó.

Unos minutos pasaron así y mi cerebro aún no registraba nada, apenas 24 horas atrás Sasuke había vuelto y ya estaba a punto de escandalizarme en un punto grave, y con un demonio si me lo permitía. Yo había tomado una decisión y que me llevara el diablo al infierno si no la mantenía.

Sentí el cuerpo de Neji relajarse de forma repentina y detenerse en un semáforo en rojo. Giró su rostro y me miró a modo de disculpa, abatido y como reaccionando, recordando que realmente me tiene en frente.

-Lo siento, no quería que esto se diera así, en realidad sólo quise darte una sorpresa y verte. Hinata no sabe lo de Tenten así que por eso no añadió eso en su mensaje de _"Sakura está aquí, ven por ella"_ –Reímos por la imitación que hizo de Hinata y le di un leve empujón en el hombro. Sin embargo, se puso serio de repente. –No quiero que ese cabrón te lastime, ¿está bien, Sakura?, justo ahorita vamos a divertirnos un rato y luego te dejaré en el apartamento. Estaré dos semanas aquí, quizás más, depende de la firma, y te veré constantemente desde mañana, y si un día llego a verte triste, llorosa o deprimida o tan siquiera molesta, por culpa de _ellos_ , lo voy a matar. –Sonó tan serio y decidido, que supe que hablaba en serio. Asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo. Neji era dulce y uno de los mejores amigos que la vida me había dado.

-Espero que tú estés bien, también. –Él sonrió y arrancó cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, y decidí añadir. –Sin embargo, nuestras historias no son tan diferentes y Tenten se veía algo ofuscada cuando te vio. –Él frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Que pienso que la morena no es inmune a ti. –Ese pensamiento duró rato en mi cerebro, procesando con más detalle las respuestas corporales de la misma desde que Neji apareció. Quizás Tenten aún quería a Neji, pero, ¿eso en qué posición ponía a Sasuke?

-Olvídalo, Saku. Dejemos ese tema. –Neji optó por cambiar de tema de nuevo y hacernos reír por las payasadas de sus amigos de trabajo. Incluso, me habló de una tal Temari y sonaba muy a gusto hablando de ella.

Fuimos a una heladería que hacía los mejores helados de chocolate de toda la ciudad y yo no podía estar más relajada, enviando lejos a Sasuke y a Tenten.

* * *

Eran las 12:55pm cuando Neji me dejó en el edificio. Tras muchas charlas sobre sus últimas semanas y más de las mías, entre bromas, recuerdos y risas, me sentía más relajada y sabía que él también lo estaba.

No podía culparlo por la tensión que sentía al principio, yo estaba peor que él, después de todo, y es que el shock nos golpeó a ambos.

No pude evitar pensar en Tenten en ese momento. ¿Cómo se habrá sentido ella? ¿Se le habrá movido el corazón al ver a Neji?, sonaba a que estuvieron enamorados y eso era tan bonito y triste a la vez. ¿Qué hacía con Sasuke? ¿Cómo fue a parar con él?, es decir, si comparaba las miradas que le mandaba a Sasuke, tan tiernas y llenas de admiración, con las que le envió a Neji, ofuscadas, fuera de órbita, llenas de sorpresa y otra emoción que no supe descifrar, parecía que por un lado veía a su mejor amigo y por otro, a su gran amor imposible. Pero eso no tenía sentido, _no mucho_ , de cualquier forma.

 _Un novio también es tu mejor amigo, Sakura, tonta_. Me regañé mentalmente y me enfurecí conmigo misma por darle vueltas a un tema que no debía ya importarme.

Abrí la puerta principal y miré hacia el ascensor. Me daba pánico subirme a uno a esas horas de la noche y sola, _me daba pánico un ascensor_ , así que opté por subir los dos pisos por las escaleras.

Al llegar al primer piso y girar para seguir subiendo, mi mirada se topó con la de Sasuke en medio del pasillo, frente a la puerta del vecino de Naruto e Itachi. Me congelé. ¿qué hacía ahí?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Subir e ignorarlo, o ir hasta él y… y qué?

No hice ninguna de las dos, de cualquier forma. Me quedé estática, aún viéndolo, sin notar que se estaba acercando a mí hasta que lo vi de frente, muy cerca. Se veía… abatido. Abrí los ojos como platos y luego fruncí el ceño, totalmente confundida.

-¿Necesitas algo, Sasuke? –No quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo a esas horas de la noche, un domingo, en el pasillo del primer piso, ni quería preguntarle _por qué me estaba esperando_ , porque esa era la respuesta a la primera pregunta, sus ojos me lo decían.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Susurró la pregunta tan bajito que apenas pude oírla. Pero el veneno salió de mí, de a gotas esta vez.

-¿No lo estamos haciendo ya? –Ladeé mi cabeza a un lado, elevando la ceja izquierda, medio burlándome. El enojo volvió a mí y quise golpearlo y gritarle que se regresara por donde vino y que se llevara con él a su novia, a su dulce y tierna novia. Él entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección y dio un paso más hacia mí. Yo retrocedí otro. -¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? –Pregunté más fuerte, sólo un poco más fuerte.

-Hablar. –Fue su simple respuesta, aún en un susurro.

-¿De qué? –Vale, quizás estaba algo curiosa a pesar de que en el fondo, no quería la respuesta.

-De… nosotros. – _¿qué?_ Quise gritarle que ya _no_ hay un nosotros pero decidí que gritar haría que todos en el pasillo salieran a presenciar el espectáculo. Por otro lado, mi lado estúpido no quería irse de ahí a pesar de que era lo que debía hacer, pero había anhelado tanto eso que justo ahora estaba empezando a bajar la guardia y mi enojo estaba cediendo al ver sus ojos tan perdidos. ¿Es que acaso había bebido y de repente había cambiado de faceta?, porque ya no estaba entendiendo nada.

 _Pero mi guardia dejó de bajar cuando recordé a Tenten_.

-No creo que a Tenten le guste salir por esa puerta y ver que estás aquí, hablando conmigo a estas horas de la noche. –Tras dejar salir las palabras, me golpeó el hecho de ellos dos en una cama, con algunas imágenes formándose tras mis ojos. Arrugué la frente. ¡Basta, por Dios!

-Tenten no duerme ahí, Sakura. _Nos quedamos_ en un hotel. Estaré con los chicos por unos días. –Oh, bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Me moría por preguntarle cuánto tiempo se quedaría, como también quería saber cómo es que dejaban a Tenten dormir con él en un hotel pero eso jamás saldría de mi boca, de igual forma me tuve que morder en labio inferior para soportar las preguntas.

El sutil movimiento captó su mirada y vi como su pecho se inflaba y sostenía la respiración, casi con dolor. Solía hacer eso cuando perdía una discusión conmigo y cuando no le permitía besarme o abrazarme y lo tentaba.

 _¡Diablos!_ Él debía creer que eso mismo estaba haciendo. Dejé de morderme, en un modo de hacerme callar y decidí que huir era, al fin y al cabo, lo mejor.

-Me tengo que ir a dormir, Sasuke, mañana tengo que trabajar. No creo que haya mucho que hablar entre nosotros. Me alegra que estés bien, sano y salvo, buenas noches. –Di un paso atrás y me dispuse a girarme hacia las escaleras cuando sentí un jalón en la mano.

 _El segundo de la noche, el tercer contacto con él._

Me giré bruscamente hasta chocar mi cara con la de él, nuestras narices casi tocándose y todo me golpeó, fuerte, duro, haciéndome marear. _¡Al diablo con todo!_ Nada de esto era justo, todo seguía fresco en mi memoria, no es que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, incluso, aún a veces iba al psicólogo porque ahuyentaba a todos los chicos que se me acercaban y diablos que si seguía soñando con Sasuke cada maldita semana, me iba a internar yo misma en un psiquiátrico.

Y entonces de repente volvió y estaba jugando a un juego muy sucio de esta forma, y es que lo tenía tan cerca, tan cerca, que un leve movimiento en cualquier parte superior de mi cuerpo, haría que _accidentalmente_ mis labios chocaran con los suyos. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por la imagen para alejarla de mí. _Mala idea_. Un recuerdo sustituyó su rostro frente a mí.

 _Estábamos acostados viendo los créditos pasar de la película que habíamos acabado de ver. Era más de media noche y estaba muy eléctrica y un poco ebria ya que habíamos estado tomando vino hacía un rato. Me senté en la cama y lo vi de frente, me acerqué mucho a él y vi como sonreía de medio lado, pero sólo eso._

 _Me alejé bruscamente, con un mohín, y me hice la molesta. Me crucé de brazos y una de las pocas cosas que tenía puesta, un blusón de seda color negro, me hizo ver sexy y para nada peligrosa, como yo quería._

 _Vale, quizás estaba más que sólo un_ _ **poco**_ _ebria._

 _-No es justo que siempre sea yo la que cierre los ojos primero y tú sólo sonrías. No soy tan débil. –Sasuke alzó una ceja y de repente estaba debajo de él, con la tela por encima de los huesitos de la cadera y mis bragas, una rodilla de Sasuke entre mis piernas y sus labios tan cerca de los míos, que quise jadear de anticipación._

 _Luché por no cerrar los ojos ésta vez._

 _-Saku, ¿estás borracha? -¿Qué? Lo fulminé con la mirada y negué con la cabeza, aunque un poco divertida, evitando reír. Me mordí el labio inferior para no demostrar que estaba ebria y eso hizo que su mirada se dirigiera hacia ese punto sensible de mi boca en donde mis dientes mordían y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que fuese él quien lo mordiera._

 _Me miró a los ojos. –Me mata que hagas eso. Estoy luchando por no cerrar los ojos, y cerrar mis dientes en tus labios, justo como estás haciendo tú –No lo soporté. Jadeé y reí en partes casi iguales debido a la borrachera y su boca estaba sobre la mía en menos de un segundo. Nuestros ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo esta vez y fueron sus labios los que me hicieron soñar en ese momento, mordiendo mi boca, succionando mi labio inferior y luego haciéndome mirar estrellas con sus manos y su lengua, y su…_

Abrí los ojos ante tal recuerdo para ver su rostro, cargado de algo que no entendía, perdidos en mi cara, como si estuviese contando cuántos lunares nuevos me habían salido. Ya no lo soportaba, mis barreras estaban bajando, él estaba _tan cerca_ , tan jodidamente cerca que me estaba mareando. Parecía casi irreal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke? –Le susurré, desesperada por entender y sin poder alzar la voz, hecha de gelatina. Sentía que si me soltaba la cintura que no sabía cuándo me había tomado, caería en el suelo.

-No lo sé. –Fue su turno de cerrar tres segundos sus ojos y soltarme. Casi caigo al suelo, casi. Se alejó un paso de mí, luego dos y puso entre ambos un metro de distancia. Me vi dando un paso hacia él de forma involuntaria, lo que hizo que sus ojos miraran en mi dirección y dejaran de mirar el suelo. -Sakura, yo…

Eso hizo que algo dentro de mí reventara.

Ya no quería escuchar. No a estas alturas. No cuando había vuelto sin avisar, sin querer hablar conmigo y con una novia que no merecía todo esto. No cuando todo había sido tan malditamente bello y luego un desastre y quisiera venir a querer ser mi amigo a estas alturas.

 _Porque quería ser mi amigo, ¿no?,_ era eso sobre lo que quería hablar, porque no había forma de que fuese otra cosa cuando ya tenía novia, cuando sabía que yo estaría aquí, viéndolos.

Pero no quería escuchar. Sentí que algo subía desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi pecho y casi pude sentir el torrente de lágrimas elevarse por mi cuerpo. Me las tragué. No iba a llorar, por nada del mundo, no por él, de nuevo, y no frente a él.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke. –Giré rápidamente y subí las escaleras más rápido aún, jadeando para cuando llegué al segundo piso, con el corazón agitado.

Cerré los ojos al salir de la vista de las escaleras y apoyé mi frente en la pared del pasillo. Quise ignorar el pequeño susurro de Sasuke una vez que pisé el segundo escalón, pero fue imposible, no había susurrado lo suficientemente bajo como para no oírlo y ahora las palabras no dejaban de repetirse de mi mente.

 _-Por favor, no te vayas._

* * *

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _¿Les gustó?, espero que sí._

 _¿Quieres matarme por dejarlo así?_

 _¿Quieren saber qué sigue?_

 ** _Déjenme saber todas sus opiniones, estaré encantada de leer lo que piensan._**

 _Besos y abrazos._


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien. Yo voy súper rápido, pero decidí traerles la continuación porque no quiero tardarme mucho con este fic.** **Espero les guste el montón de drama que les traigo en cada historia, y espero de corazón que les guste este capítulo.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos sus lindos comentarios, sus favs y follows, ese es el motor de cada escritor. Su granito de arena en todo esto. Sin ustedes, no tendría chiste escribir para esta página.**

 **Hace días coloqué la continuación de "La otra", por si quieren pasar a leerla, les invito a hacerlo (:**

 **No les quito más tiempo, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Despegué mi frente de la pared y evité sentirme mal, traté con todas mis fuerzas de mandar su susurro hacia lo más hondo de mi ser y olvidarlo, porque el idiota ese sólo estaba jugando a algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir.

Pero por otro lado estaban sus ojos. Esa maldita mirada que sabía que pocos podían poner siendo falsa, esa que es cristalina, llena de sinceridad y tristeza.

¿ _Qué diablos pasa contigo, Sakura? ¡Eres una tonta!_

-Arrrgghhhhhhhh –Grité entre dientes, caminando rápidamente a mi departamento, con un nudo en la garganta y la rabia y la desesperación unidos dentro de mí. Esto no podía estar pasando así, no así.

Había soñado tantas veces con hablar con él, con tenerlo al frente, con abrazarlo… Dios, hasta ahora no lo había abrazado y amaba tanto sus abrazos. Estar pegada a su cuerpo, con sus brazos a mi alrededor era una de las mejores cosas, sentía como que nada iba a penetrar el muro que eran sus brazos, me sentía protegida. Él me protegía. Estábamos tan enamorados.

 _¿Qué pasó contigo, Sasuke, para que al final sólo optaras por desaparecer?_

¡Basta! ¡Maldición!

Saqué las llaves del bolso, de nuevo, y abrí las puertas temblando. Entré en silencio y rogué al cielo que Ino estuviese dormida porque ya no iba a poder soportar otra charla y es rubia me haría muchas preguntas. Aunque quizás tener una conversación con Ino sobre Itachi sería una excelente distracción para mí. Ese era otro idiota que me iba a escuchar y más le valía hacer las cosas bien, porque sino, yo misma lo asesinaría. Mi amiga no merecía pasar por lo mismo que yo… e Itachi menos.

Iba a pasar de largo su dormitorio y no pude evitar fijarme en que la luz estaba encendida, era ya demasiado tarde como para que Ino estuviese despierta en su cuarto, por lo general, si me estuviese esperando, ya la hubiese visto en el sofá a punto de decirme algo.

Me acerqué a abrir cuando escuché un ruido. _¿Pero qué?_ Me acerqué mucho más y logré escuchar voces y… jadeos.

Me separé lo más que pude de la puerta y abrí los ojos como platos, ¿con quién demonios estaba Ino durmiendo? No quise saber la respuesta en ese momento por lo que caminé más rápido a mi dormitorio y cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado. Me quedé contra la puerta unos segundos más hasta que decidí darme un baño, _su olor me estaba mareando_.

Me saqué la ropa de forma muy rápida, casi desesperada por dejar de oler el caro perfume de Sasuke y me metí a la ducha. Me di un baño de agua caliente que duró media hora y salí un poco más relajada, menos molesta pero aún intrigada. ¿Con quién estaba Ino? ¿Acaso con…? aunque no me extrañaría que esa idiota se estuviese acostando con Itachi me parecía muy raro, ya que la había dejado muy molesta con él antes de irme con Neji.

Suspiré mientras acababa de ponerme la ropa interior y fui a colocarme un blusón holgado para dormir que me quedaba enorme en los hombros y me llegaba hasta el muslo, pero era la prenda más cómoda que tenía para dormir. Me lancé en la cama, pensando de nuevo en Sasuke y me quedé viendo el techo mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora sin saber bien en qué pensar. Aunque una cosa si tenía clara…

Sasuke era un imbécil.

Ya con la cabeza fría puedo pensar un poco mejor y él sólo estaba jugando conmigo, y estaba loco si creía que yo iba a ser su amiga, ¿es que acaso no sabía que la ley decía que una mujer no es amiga de su ex?

Cerré los ojos esta vez con cansancio. Duré así dos minutos y me levanté para apagar la luz y meterme bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo, cuando cerré los ojos y me acomodé, escuché un grito proveniente de la sala y que Dios libre a esa rubia de no estar teniendo relaciones en el sofá porque ahí sí la iba a asesinar.

Sin embargo, todas esas ideas se esfumaron cuando oí un grito de hombre, un grito brusco demasiado alto para despertar a todo el edificio y sonaba sumamente enojado y noté que el grito de Ino no había sido precisamente de placer y el que le siguió, menos.

-¡Y tú eres un imbécil! – _Ino._ Alarmada me levanté de la cama y corrí a la sala.

Lo que vi me dejó en blanco dos segundos. Itachi estaba en mi sala, vestido sólo con boxers y respirando muy fuerte mientras que una de sus manos estaba halando su desordenado cabello. Ino, por su lado, estaba en ropa interior y demasiado ofuscada, encaminándose a golpear a…

-¡Ino! –Mi grito logró despertarlos y giraron a verme. Fruncí el ceño, Ino por poco golpeaba a Itachi, y si bien estaba segura de que quizás lo merecía, eso no iba a terminar bien, Itachi hubiese sido capaz de llevársela a rastras a su cuarto y ella no iba precisamente vestida como para ir así por todo el segundo piso.

-Sakura, no te metas en esto. –Ella estaba furiosa y pareció pensar su respuesta. – ¿O sabes qué?, ¡sí!, ¡hazlo, saca a este imbécil de aquí antes de que yo misma lo saque a patadas! –Ahora estaba gritando más alto de lo que nunca jamás la había oído. Y estaba a punto de llorar.

-Itachi, ¿qué está pasando? –Me dirigí a él ignorando a la rubia porque no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Nada. –Fue su corta respuesta, más sin embargo decidió añadir algo más, esta vez viendo a Ino- Nada, salvo que tu amiga ya no sabe qué hacer, ¿sabes? ¡No sabe lo que quiere!

-¿Y acaso tú sí? ¿Ah? ¡Tú no sabes nada! –Ella se estaba aproximando peligrosamente hacia él, esta vez ya llorando de forma ahogada. –Eres un idiota... Eres un…

Calló de repente, deteniendo su andar, y entendí porqué cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Naruto había utilizado su llave de emergencia y estaba entrando en el departamento con Sasuke atrás. Se había duchado también, por lo que pude ver, y ahora que recordaba, hace rato tenía la misma ropa de cuando estábamos en el restaurante. Ahora vestía uno pantalones holgados de tela suave y una camiseta con mangas de mismo material. El pelinegro me miró y yo desvié la mirada al segundo, no era momento. Naruto cerró la puerta y nos miró a todos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios se oyen sus gritos en todo el edificio?, mis vecinos me tocaron la puerta pensando que mis amigas se estaban matando. –Él estaba furioso, tenía tiempo que no lo veía así de molesto. Itachi no lo veía, él sólo miraba a Ino que estaba a dos pasos de él, mirándola de forma muy seria, y habló muy lento pero firme, casi de forma tétrica.

-Ino, ve a vestirte. –La misma pareció salir de un trance, se miró el cuerpo y reaccionó corriendo al cuarto tras un grito ahogado y yo me quedé estática. –Sakura, tú también. –Itachi se estaba dirigiendo a mí, pero yo estaba vestida, me había puesto un blusón holgado y…

Miré mi cuerpo para observar lo obvio cuando noté que mi ropa interior, entiéndase como sujetador, estaba a la vista porque la prenda holgada se había ido de lado y tenía todo mi hombro derecho descubierto, hasta mis pechos cubiertos por la tela de color negro. Me arreglé de forma rápida y evité mirar a todos en ese sitio. Giré y me fui directamente a la cocina sin decir nada a nadie.

Me serví un vaso de agua y me apoyé en la repisa, oyendo los murmullos sofocados de Itachi y los regaños preocupados de Naruto. Yo entendía a Ino, en parte al menos, y también a Itachi aunque no sabía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo y creo que Ino me ha estado ocultando algunos detalles y también lo entendía. En la vida hay cosas que no se pueden contar.

Mi frente estaba apoyada en la parte superior del mueble de la cocina y estaba realmente agotada, eran ya pasadas las 2:00am y necesitaba dormir. Mañana no iba a valer medio.

-Sakura. –Me tensé de inmediato al oír la voz de Sasuke muy cerca de mí en la cocina. No me giré, cerré los ojos muy fuertes y desee estar durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama. –Por favor, mírame.

 _No._

-Por favor… -Susurró de nuevo una súplica y quise abofetearlo, pero estaba realmente cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, había sido demasiado por un día.

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? –Me giré aún con el vaso de agua en la mano y le di un sorbo. Sus ojos estaban apagados pero estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿estás bien? –Elevé una ceja en su dirección. ¿ _Te parece que estoy bien, idiota?_

-Sí, lo estoy. –Dejé el vaso en la repisa y di unos pasos para pasarlo de largo cuando me tomó por la cintura. El ardor fue de los pies hasta el pecho de forma automática, haciéndome temblar por dos segundos. _Dos segundos que él notó_. –Suéltame, Sasuke. –Di un paso atrás pero él no me soltaba y no estaba dispuesta a estar así de nuevo con él, me desconcentraba demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Escúchame. –Al diablo con él.

-Mira, vamos a dejar algo bien claro, ¿te parece?, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ¿sí lo entiendes?, nada. –Me solté de su agarre cuando sentí que había aflojado su mano. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y seguí de la forma más seria, pero tranquila, que pude. –Tú hiciste tu vida por otro lado, sin querer nunca hablar conmigo, y está bien, lo entiendo, lo entendí hace un tiempo pero no puedes pretender llegar aquí de nuevo, de repente, como si nada hubiese pasado. No, no me afecta en lo absoluto que estés aquí con alguien, ni siquiera me importa, pero es un poco incómodo y lo sabes, así que hagamos algo. –Tomé una respiración. –Ignórame. Yo haré lo mismo contigo. –Terminé de forma casual, como si no me estuviese quemando por dentro. –Estuvo en silencio alrededor de 30 segundos y me estaba inquietando, hasta que por fin habló, furioso.

-¿Qué diablos pasó contigo? –Estaba frunciendo el ceño. –No te creo, Sakura, no te creo para nada. –Estaba temblando de ira y fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. -¿Qué acaso crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso olvidas que yo soy la única persona que te conoce completamente? –Había elevado la voz y se había acercado a mí, por lo que retrocedí hasta que me topé con el mesón, él ya estaba frente a mí- No me creas estúpido, Sakura, porque no lo soy. ¿Y sabes qué?, recuerdo que siempre me decías que no hay peor mentira que aquella que te dices a ti mismo, y si tú quieres engañarte pues bien, ese es tu maldito problema, pero no intentes hacer lo mismo conmigo. ¿Quieres tratar de ignorarme?, inténtalo, pero no me pidas que haga lo mismo.

Indignación corrió por mi cuerpo en ese momento y… lo golpeé. Di un paso hacía él sin pensarlo ni soportarlo y le golpeé el pecho tan fuerte que dio un paso atrás. Las manos me quedaron doliendo, pero poco me importó.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando, maldito imbécil? ¿Qué acaso Tenten está pintada en la pared? –Estaba furiosa, ciega de rabia. Volví a golpearlo. -¡No puedes hacer esto! –Lo volví a golpear, mucho más fuerte- ¿Es que acaso estás loco? Eres un…-Más no pude seguir hablando.

Sasuke me había halado por la cintura muy fuerte y de forma brusca, y tomando mi cuello con su mano libre, había acercado su rostro al mío.

 _Demasiado cerca._

Estábamos demasiado cerca, más que hacía una hora.

-Tú no entiendes nada, Sakura, nada. –Tenía sus labios a milímetros de los míos, hablando en susurros entrecortados. Estaba respirando de forma muy agitada y sus brazos en mi cuerpo estaban tensos y temblando. Yo seguía furiosa pero me quedé congelada en el sitio, inmovilizada por sus brazos y mi propio cuerpo.

-Quizás no entiendo, Sasuke, ¿y sabes qué?, tampoco me interesa entender, yo sólo sé que tú eres un… -No pude acabar la frase.

Sasuke había estampado sus labios con los míos.

* * *

 _Siempre yo dejando los capítulos en el mejor momento, ¿verdad?_

 _¡No me arrojen tomates que a Sasuke le gustan mucho!_

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?_

 _De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar, les mando un millón de abrazos y espero sus lindos reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

**No tengo más que pedir una enorme disculpa por esta demora, y agradecer a los fieles lectores y los nuevos, porque con cada comentario hacen que mi motivación vuelva y saque un poco de tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta.**

 **Sin más que añadir, espero que disfruten de esta continuación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Los labios de Sasuke estaban pegados a los míos, sin moverse, sólo ahí. Sentí el cuerpo tenso por la sorpresa, más sin embargo no pude moverme por varios segundos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentí que las piernas se me aflojaban.

 _Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo besaba_.

El aroma que desprendía su cercanía estaba haciendo estragos en mi cordura, y entonces olvidé a Tenten, a Ino, a Itachi y a Naruto, olvidé el mundo exterior y mis manos se volvieron puños por sobre la tela suave de su camisa de dormir. Separó su rostro del mío con lentitud, apenas unos milímetros y sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro, yo aún no podía abrir mis ojos y estaba luchando con el vacío que sentí cuando se separó, así que hice algo de lo cual me iba a arrepentir en minutos.

Lo besé.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y con los labios entre abiertos y aún su ropa en mis puños, tomé su labio inferior entre los míos y al segundo sentí las manos de Sasuke en mi cuello y en mi cintura mucho más tensas que antes, sólo que esta vez de forma suave porque estaba seguro de que no me alejaría.

Sus labios se movían al compás de los míos, en un ritmo lento pero seguro que me estaba haciendo desfallecer entre sus brazos. Tomó mi labio inferior entre los dientes y haló un poco, para luego succionarlo de forma suave. Mi respiración estaba irregular, las piernas estaban amenazando con fallar, mi cuerpo temblaba mientras mis labios lo besaban.

Mi lengua entró poco a poco en su boca, tanteando, y al segundo sentí como la suya acariciaba la mía.

 _Dios._

 _Me iba a morir._

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –No supe qué hice primero, si abrir los ojos como platos o empujar a Sasuke lejos de mí.

La mirada de Naruto era indescifrable. No sabía si estaba molesto, anonadado, aturdido o _las tres._

-¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes cuatro hoy? –Su tono era de reproche y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, menos tenso de lo que estaba cuando entró en el departamento.

Nos volvimos a quedar solos y pude sentir como ardían mis labios, no le había visto la cara a Sasuke desde que lo había empujado y la vergüenza estaba haciendo estragos dentro de mí

Si bien él me había besado primero, yo también lo había hecho.

Golpeé mi frente de repente y llamé su atención. No lo pensaba mirar, Dios sabía que no., pero no pude evitarlo, así que dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro y estaba tan aturdido como yo por lo que había pasado.

-Sakura, yo… - _Ay no._

-Está bien. Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, está bien. –No podía pensar con claridad de esta forma. Él frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia mí. Yo rodeé el mesón y cambiamos lugares, ahora yo estaba cerca de la puerta y estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí en menos de un minuto. –Sólo… sólo que no se repita, Sasuke. Que no se repita. –El aturdimiento era tal que no podía procesar nada, caminaba por inercia pero estaba en blanco.

Eso no debió de haber pasado.

Salí de la cocina aún aturdida y vi a Itachi sentado en el sofá con la camisa al hombro y el pantalón en su sitio. Ino no estaba por ninguna parte y Naruto parecía haber desaparecido también. Me acerqué a Itachi más para calmarme que para reconfortarlo, y me senté a su lado. De reojo vi a Sasuke detenerse en el marco de la puerta de la cocina pero decidí ignorarlo.

Itachi parecía sumido en una depresión profunda porque estaba viendo el suelo con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Itachi –susurré y él sólo cerró los ojos. -¿qué es lo que sucede realmente? –Giró un poco su rostro y pasó sus ojos por Sasuke unos segundos y su mirada cambió totalmente, se vio aún más afligida que antes, y entonces me miró.

-Quizás la parte mala de la historia sea siempre la que se repite, Sakura –Habló con un tono de voz con el cual Sasuke pudo haber escuchado, y apenas sus palabras acabaron de salir de su boca, el menor de ellos se despegó de la cocina y llegó directamente a la puerta de salida. Y tan pronto como entró, salió.

En ese momento noté la forma tan superficial en la que estaba respirando y analicé las palabras de Itachi. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a que le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Sasuke?, reparé mejor en él y en las veces anteriores en que los había visto juntos. Recordé sus gestos y cada detalle y caí en la cuenta de lo mucho que había estado sufriendo, y entonces también caí en la cuenta de que Sasuke debió de haber sufrido un poco más, tanto como yo, tanto como Ino.

Enterré mi cabeza en las manos, respiré de forma profunda, y me mantuve en esa posición incluso después de oír las palabras de Itachi.

-No es fácil y sé que lo sabes, y también sé que sabes que no sé qué hacer, porque no la quiero dejar, Sakura. La quiero, de verdad lo hago. –Se me oprimió el corazón y recordé todas las veces en que Sasuke me dijo que me quería, que yo era su realidad y todas esas palabras que lograban llenarme de amor cada vez más, por lo que creí en las palabras de Itachi y recordé lo mucho que podía Ino sufrir. –Pero no puedo… -Dejó la frase inconclusa y fue como si su cuerpo hubiese sido encogido. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor y contrariedad, hasta que escuchamos un sonido cerca.

Ambos miramos a la misma dirección y vimos a Ino salir de su cuarto, vestida y con un moño alto y desarreglado. Lucía indiferente pero la conocía, estaba enfadada pero más que eso, estaba dolida.

Había estado tan absorta en cómo me sentía yo, que olvidaba el hecho de que Itachi también era un Uchiha y si Sasuke había sido enviado lejos de mí, no sabría lo que pasaría con su hermano, el mayor… el heredero.

Cuando Itachi llegó a vivir con Naruto, fue por voluntad propia, y por qué no, Naruto era un buen amigo para Itachi según sus padres, ya que el padre del rubio tenía mucho dinero, y para los Uchiha todo lo que tuviese oro, valía.

Cerré los puños al notar toda la porquería que podía tener una persona en su mente. Tanto que hasta maquinan un plan para alejar a su hijo de la persona que quería. Porque ellos sabían lo mucho que él me quería, maldita sea que sí. Sin embargo, eso no los detuvo, y fueron demasiado lejos, más lejos de lo que pensé y entonces volví a mirar a Itachi quien seguía viendo a Ino desde su sitio, en la misma posición, con mucho pesar en su mirada.

" _No puedo…"_

Él vio lo que pasó con Sasuke, él también sufrió por ese alejamiento, esos dos eran tan unidos como nosotros y si bien los dolores eran distintos, ambos fueron intensos y cada uno lo tomó a su modo. Agradecí el hecho de que el moreno jamás me culpó por ello, sino más bien nuestra amistad se volvió mucho más fuerte, pero su lealtad con su hermano siempre sería mayor, por lo que respetó su decisión de no comunicarse conmigo.

Sabía a qué se refería Itachi con esas dos palabras, pero no estaba segura de la amenaza que estaba escondida en el pesar de su mirada.

-Itachi, sal de aquí, por favor. –Vi cómo se estremeció a mi lado ante las palabras de la rubia y cerré los ojos, maldiciendo este momento y a los padres de Sasuke e Itachi con toda mi alma. Volví la mirada hacia mi amiga quien estaba dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, con paso vacilante.

Ella también debía de estar muy mal y podía verdaderamente entenderla. Sentí una punzada de dolor muy fuerte y quise llorar por todo. Sin embargo, llorar no arreglaba los problemas y era más fácil mantenerse en calma, al menos eso es lo que aprendes luego de meses de explotar y no lograr nada.

Me levanté del sitio e Itachi siguió en la misma posición, siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia. Me fui tras ella con paso acelerado y la abracé por los hombros.

Le hablé en susurros.

-¿de verdad quieres que se vaya? –Y lo sentí. Ella se rompió ese instante y negó con la cabeza gacha, estremeciendo su cuerpo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Entonces supe que lo que iba a hacer me iba a matar y me arrepentiría de cierto modo por ello, pero debía hacerlo. –Dormiré en la habitación de Itachi. Deja que se quede aquí, pero por favor, mantén la calma y piensa un poco en ambos. Sé que no es fácil, Ino, y sé que lo sabes, pero trata de entender un poco. Tengo fe de que encontrarán una solución.

Ella había levantado la vista y había abierto sus ojos como platos. Tragué saliva y le di un apretón fuerte antes de soltarla y girarme para ver cómo Itachi se dirigía a la puerta. Corrí hacia él.

-Espera. –Se detuvo y se giró con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, que dolió verlo, y entonces supe que tomé la decisión correcta. Me acerqué hasta él. –dormiré en tu habitación, así que dame tus llaves, por favor. –La misma reacción de Ino, completamente mudo. Casi quise reír. –Estaré bien, sólo… por favor, soluciónenlo, ¿sí? –El brillo en sus ojos me estaba agradeciendo pero vi mucha preocupación y entonces frunció el ceño.

-No creo que estés bien. Además, Naruto salió algo ofuscado de la cocina diciendo algo de un beso. –Bien, ese fue un golpe bajo. Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

-Estoy bien. Sólo hazme caso. –Y me giré para evitar otra respuesta como esa y fui directo a mi cuarto para buscar mi teléfono celular. Para cuando me devolví, Itachi se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón e Ino estaba mirándolo desde el extremo contrario de la sala, ambos mudos.

Me acerqué al moreno y extendí la mano. Él entendió y dudó. –Itachi, por favor. No pienso tocar la puerta, y ya son casi las 4:00am, ten compasión de mi sueño, sabes que odio no poder dormir. –Lo miré con reproche y una diversión fingida, y vi su mirada casi risueña y supe que había aligerado su preocupación con esa respuesta. Me alargó las llaves y suspiró.

-Gracias. –Le sonreí con tranquilidad y me giré para abrazar a Ino de forma fugaz.

-Suerte. –Me sonrió con pesar y salí de mi departamento tan rápido como no quería. Mi corazón estaba desbocado y me sentía buena persona pero una completa estúpida. Me quedé mirando el pasillo desolado y silencioso y no supe cómo dar un paso hacia las escaleras.

Tomé una gran bocada de aire.

 _Bien. ¿Y ahora?_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿qué creen que suceda ahora?**

 _ **¿Reviews o tomates?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ustedes son los **mejores lectores del mundo mundial**. Gracias por esperar y lamento mucho todo el retraso, pero en serio, de verdad, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome de vida pero terminaré mis historias. Como sabrán, y para resumirlo, la situación en Venezuela está terrible y eso es sinónimo de buscar dos trabajos y sobrevivir la angustia, por eso el retraso. Sin embargo, los quiero demasiado y cada vez que me llega un comentario nuevo al correo, se me infla el corazón de cariño y de culpa. Por eso, ahorita que tuve un momento repentino de descanso, pude escribir esta continuación.

Espero que les guste mucho.

Nota: chicas, este fic no trata sobre Ino e Itachi, es sobre Sasuke y Sakura pero necesitaba plantear la situación de ese par para poder llegar a este capítulo. Otro detalle: trato de hacer mis historias algo realistas, si bien no mucho, lo más cercano a la realidad que puedo. Por eso, les pido que se coloquen en los zapatos de Sakura y traten de entender su posición y sus actitudes.

Ahora sí, pueden leer el capítulo y, si no están enojadas conmigo por el retraso, **esperaré sus preciosos comentarios** con sus críticas constructivas y opiniones. Acepto sugerencias si alguna de ustedes tiene algo para aportar, miren que me encantan sus ideas, así que las leo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII.**

Luego de un par de respiraciones y de haberme quedado sin llaves para poder regresar, fue que mi di cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Y es que realmente no me había cambiado y seguía con el estúpido camisón. Traté de no gritar y empecé a inquietarme.

Tenía dos opciones: bajar de esa forma y poder dormir finalmente, o girarme y estrellar mi frente con la puerta para poder vestirme. La primera era pésima, y la segunda me parecía bien hasta que empecé a escuchar como Ino e Itachi comenzaban a hablar.

Genial.

 _Que me parta un rayo si no estaba maldita ese día._

-Que diablos. –Bufé, demasiado enojada y ya sin sueño, y empecé a bajar las malditas escaleras que con tanto desenfreno subí hacia horas. –Todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, una completa y estúpida pesadilla. –Seguía susurrando conforme bajaba escalón por escalón, hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Naruto.

Estuve quince largos segundos observando esa puerta antes de tomar la decisión de no correr a un hotel –el cual no podría pagar porque tampoco tenía dinero encima- y me dispuse a encajar la llave dentro de la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Mi grito alertó a quien la abrió y me tuve que sostener el pecho y la cabeza porque había sentido que el alma se me había ido del cuerpo. Observé el cuerpo de Naruto salir del departamento, empujando el mío hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Y tú qué, Sakura? –Vi como se cruzaba de brazos y me observa a sin ningún rastro de sorpresa. Bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. -¿Por fin decidiste dejar de fingir que Sasuke no volvió? –Si bien sus palabras no tenían ningún tipo de maldad, sino más bien compasión, me habían irritado.

-Vete al infierno, Naruto. Tengo horas sin dormir por todo este desastre, y vine exactamente a eso, a **disponer del cuarto de Itachi** ya que esos menudos idiotas están arreglando sus asuntos. –Bien, si Naruto quería guerra a las 4:15am, pues la tendría.

Sin embargo, no esperé su sonrisa. Mi ceño se frunció aún más.

-¿Qué te causa risa? –Él sólo sonrió de forma más amplia.

-Pasa buenas noches, Saku. -¿qué? Naruto acababa de pasarme por el lado, directo a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde demonios te vas a esta hora? –Me giré completamente aturdida y observé cómo se giraba a observarme. Me hizo un rápido análisis de pies a cabeza y negó levemente con la cabeza, sin sonrisa alguna.

-Estoy más cansado que tú, Sakura, y necesito un poco de normalidad, esta noche fue un completo asco, incluso **aún peor después de que te fuiste**. Estaré con Hinata. Suerte con el ogro de allá adentro. –Y se fue.

Me quedé de piedra, observando la escalera vacía y mortificada por el hecho de que Naruto saldría tan tarde por ahí. Me mordí el labio inferior con mucha fuerza y traté de detener el pánico que me estaba inundando al darme cuenta de que estaría en ese departamento sola con Sasuke.

-Esto, de verdad, tiene que ser una broma.

Completamente aturdida y débil, me giré y abrí la puerta del departamento con sutileza, rogando porque Sasuke estuviese dormido. Caminé de forma sigilosa y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Itachi con mucho cuidado, y sin encender aún la luz, di un largo suspiro, pegando mi oreja a la puerta por si escuchaba pasos aproximarse.

Cuando pasó un minuto completo, suspiré aliviada y me giré, al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz.

-¿Sakura? –El grito de mi garganta se tuvo que haber oído en todo el edificio. -¿pero qué diablos? –La sangre se había ido de mi rostro y de todos los sustos que había tenido en las últimas horas, estaba segura de que **ese había sido el peor.**

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –mi pregunta no sonó tan firme como quería sino que apenas y fue un hilo de voz, pero él la había oído.

Estaba con los mismos pantalones de tela suave, pero **sin camisa** , y se encontraba sentado en el medio de la cama, observándome con una ceja alzada.

 _Respira, Sakura._

-Sakura, estoy durmiendo aquí unos días, te lo di… -Bufé de forma sonora y agité mis brazos.

-Ya lo sé, pero pensé que estarías en otro cuarto o algo así. –Él frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia mí. Retrocedí otro. Se detuvo cuando captó mi acción.

-¿qué haces tú aquí? –Me crucé de brazos, protegiéndome de las emociones que me estaban albergando y de todo el desastre que había estado pasando en casi veinticuatro horas. Estaba realmente agotada y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada de sueño.

Mi ceño se esfumó y caminé, pasándolo de largo y sintiéndome de pronto con el cuerpo muy débil para poder seguir de pie. Sentí su mirada sobre mí hasta que estuve sentada en el borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y alzadas, asegurándome de que mi ropa interior no quedase al descubierto de ninguna forma posible.

 _Había formado un escudo de forma inconsciente y él lo sabía._

-Aquellos dos están arreglando cualquiera que sea su problema en estos momentos, pensé que debía darles un poco de privacidad. –Alcé y bajé los hombros de forma despreocupada y apoyé mi barbilla en mis rodillas.

Sasuke se mantenía de pie, a poca distancia de mí, analizando mis palabras y de pronto sentí que necesitaba ser _demasiado_ sincera.

-Estoy agotada. –Al oír mis palabras en apenas un hilo de voz, él se acercó de forma sigilosa y se sentó en el suelo, justo frente a mí.

-¿estás borracha, Sakura? –Él también estaba susurrando, como si tuviera miedo de romper ese momento. Lo observé fijamente sin pronunciar palabra hasta que no pude más con el silencio.

-No, Sasuke, ¿y tú? –no estaba borracho, ni siquiera olía a alcohol, pero necesitaba tener una conversación normal con él, aunque sea unos minutos.

Su profunda risa me golpeó de frente y cerré los ojos un breve instante, y sonreí levemente. _Dios, extrañaba ese sonido_.

-No, no estoy borracho. –El silencio reinó nuevamente y nuestras miradas estaban enlazadas. Parecía un trance.

Ni siquiera podía creer que estaba ahí, frente a él, de nuevo.

-Creo que yo tampoco puedo creerlo. – ¿qué? Sus palabras fueron como una cachetada. _¿Es que había hablado en voz alta?_ , me horroricé conmigo misma por ese hecho. Él lo notó y suspiró. –Sakura… -hizo una pausa. _1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7._ –lamento haberte puesto en una posición tan incómoda como todas esas en las que te puse hoy. –bien, eso no lo esperaba. –es sólo que…

-¿es sólo que qué, Sasuke? –De pronto me sentía más despierta que nunca y la ansiedad me estaba destruyendo. No respondía y al pronunciar sus últimas palabras había roto el contacto visual. Mi cuerpo se empezó a inquietar. –Sasuke. –Se tensó, sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y al estar sin camisa pude observar cada uno de sus músculos tensionarse fuertemente. Me enfurecí. -¿es todo? Es decir, ya sé que hace rato traté de dejar todo en claro al pedirte que me ignores pero eso quedó en la basura cuando decidiste besarme, y sí, maldición, yo sé que también te besé, pero resulta que yo no tengo una maldita pareja a la cual tenerle un mínimo de respeto. –Mis piernas ya no estaban cruzadas, sino que colgaban de la cama y Sasuke había vuelto a observarme. -¿sabes qué?, vete al infierno, lo superaste, te felicito por ello, ahora déjame superarlo a mí también. –Me puse de pie y estaba completamente decidida a dormir en el pasillo si era necesario, cuando Sasuke se puso a mi altura de un salto, impidiéndome ir hacia la puerta. –Sal de mi camino. Yo no vine hasta aquí para llenarme de mierda contigo, sólo venía a hacerle un favor a Itachi. Así que muévete. –conté dos segundos cuando grité. – ¡Maldita sea, quítate! –decidida a darle un empujón, di un paso al frente cuando su cuerpo chocó con el mío. Tuve que retroceder y caí sentada de nuevo en la cama.

-¿qué demonios es Sasori para ti? –En blanco. Mi mente quedó en blanco.

-¿qué diablos, Sasuke? –su pregunta me había dejado aturdida.

-Dijiste que no tenías pareja, pero te fuiste con él y luego me devolviste el beso. –esto era el colmo. Estaba tan indignada que no sabía qué responder.

-¿en serio crees que sería capaz de engañar a una persona como Sasori? –su mirada se tornó borrosa y confundida, y luego mostró perplejidad al entender sus propias palabras. Dios, este hombre estaba loco.

-No quise decirlo de esa forma, es sólo que… diablos. Con un demonio Sakura, no quise decir eso, es sólo que… Dios. –Se estaba pasando una mano frenéticamente por su precioso cabello sin ordenar sus ideas de forma clara. Me tranquilicé.

Respiré calmadamente un par de segundos y decidí serenarme para terminar esa conversación.

-Sasori es un buen amigo, Sasuke. Sé que no tengo ningún deber de explicártelo, pero supongo que puedo hacerlo. Él estuvo allí cuando yo estuve muy mal, pero es sólo un amigo, uno que gracias al cielo aparece siempre en los momentos más oportunos. –Mis palabras fueron suaves en todo momento. Y en su mirada vi el brillo doloroso que me advertía de una angustia que estaba ignorando.

 _Y que seguiría ignorando siempre que pudiese._

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –me aplaqué con su disculpa.

-Ya pasó, el día ya acabó y eso ya no imp...

-No me refería a lo de hoy, sino a todo. –Suspiró y me tensé. –Lamento haberme ido de esa forma hace un año, quise quedarme, Sakura, lo juro por Dios. Lo alargué lo más que pude pero no funcionó, habían documentos legales de por medio. Sin embargo, hice lo posible por regresar, pero seguía siendo difícil. –Su intento de explicación fue… asquerosa. Estuve esperando casi un minuto cuando capté que no diría más nada. ¿Esperé tanto tiempo una explicación tan barata como esa? No entendía nada y sus palabras no me decían nada en lo absoluto. Él mismo podía notarlo. Oh, pero se exasperó con mi silencio y tan sólo pudo romperme un poco más. –Sakura, **no puedo explicarlo** , pero sí puedo disculparme. –Mi corazón crujió, pero aún me quedaba una pregunta.

-¿Y Tenten? –El nombre de su novia causó tres reacciones en cadena en Sasuke: confusión, sorpresa y angustia. En ese orden. Entonces alzó un muro entre ambos en ese momento y decidí que no necesitaba más disculpas ni arrepentimientos por sucesos pasados.

También decidí que tan sólo tenía ahí veinticuatro horas y que eso no iba a destrozar la paz que tanto me había esforzado en conseguir. Acepté que Tenten era su novia y que eso no iba a cambiar, así que tomé la decisión de mantenerlo lejos. Podía perdonarle sus excusas y olvidar ese maldito beso, pero no necesitaba más situaciones como esas.

-A veces las disculpas llegan demasiado tarde, Sasuke. –Me levanté de la cama, lo pasé de largo y abrí su puerta, saliendo sin mirarle.

Había tomado la gran decisión de avanzar realmente, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que él con una preciosa novia pasándome por el frente por alguno días?

Me detuve en el baño, entré y cerré la puerta de forma suave. Antes de entrar había observado que era las 5:10am y decidí que podía dormir un poco más de una hora antes de ir a mi departamento. Tenía que trabajar.

Salí del baño y me encaminé a la habitación de Naruto, dormiría allí por el momento y luego todo comenzaría a estar bien. Este día había sido un remolino de emociones y había llegado a una sola y verdadera conclusión: ya no quería respuestas.

* * *

 _-Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? –estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama y él estaba a mi lado, observando el techo con una mano por encima de su cabeza._

 _Sentí su sonrisa sin necesidad de verla._

 _-Tus tontas preguntas repentinas. –sofoqué mi risa y me incorporé sobre mis rodillas a su lado, mostrándome ofendida y triste._

 _-¿eso es lo que más te gusta de mí? –hice una mueca. –entonces ya no te prepararé dulces, ni me molestaré por verme bonita, ni… -en menos de un segundo estuve tumbada boca arriba en la cama, con él encima de mí, observándome con seriedad._

 _-Sakura, todo de ti me gusta, toda tú me encantas. –Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza hasta que no pude sofocar más la risa. Me plantó besos por todo el rostro y su alivio me hizo sentir culpable._

 _-Sasuke, ¿sabes que nunca dejaré de hacerte tontas preguntas repentinas, verdad? –Entonces su risa fue todo lo que inundó la habitación en ese momento._

* * *

 **¿y bien?**

 **¿Mereció la espera? espero que sí.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
